Just Collecting Love
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Marshall Lee just loves to take peoples hearts and smash them to the ground. The pained faces they make. Oh, he adores them! Until Finn decided to enter his life.
1. Chapter 1

PinkNinja: I absolutely adore this pairing :P Disclaimer! I don't own Adventure Time. Yaoi. All I have to say for now.

* * *

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V.**

If you ask me what's love then I'd probably tell you this. I don't know. Although I've dated almost all my friends that I have. Hmm... Let's go through the list.

Princess Bubblegum (Uhh... No idea why I wanted to date her.)

Marceline (I mean it was nice and all but...)

Fionna (Pretty cool I guess.)

Prince Gumball (Same thing as Princess Bubblegum. No idea why.)

Flame Princess (What? She was HOT.)

Flame Prince (HOT.)

and etc.

And let me tell you this. When I left them, they were all crying because they had just lost me. Why would I do this? Because the faces they make are just delicious. Simply marvelous. Its like I'm some freak. I actually _like_ to break their tiny little hearts. It's like I collect their hearts just to drop them to the ground and smash them. Ha! Their sobbing faces make me laugh. I feel all giddy inside. You can call me a jerk, bastard, bitch, and fucker all you want because you can't hurt me. I'll just hurt _you_. Though they still crawl back to me and ask for another chance. And because I'm a nice guy, I do. Only to smash it again. Let's see who I'm dating now. Oh, it's Fionna. Like for the what? 30th time? They always come crawling back to me though I have no idea why. Oh, here she comes.

"Hey babe. How're you doing?" (Marshall)

"Fine. What about you?" (Fionna)

"I'm okay. Hey what class do you have now?" (Marshall)

"Oh, umm.. Algebra. Glob, I hate algebra!" (Fionna)

"Don't worry about. I'm sure you'll do good." I grab her and bring her lips to mine and give her a long and passionate kiss. I let go of her mouth just to breath and let her go. I see her blushing and smirked.

"T-thanks..." She quickly ran off to her class while I decided to skip mine and just chill at the library. I float over to the library and open the door. No one's here so it's quiet. That's why I like this place. I go to one of the chairs and sit down and take out my iPod. Just before I could put my earphones in my ears I heard some sniffling. So, I decided to check this out. I get up and search around the library.

"W-why! *Sniff* Why d-did you h-have to leave!" Oh, judging by the voice, I can at least assume it's a guy. And I think he's heartbroken. Fionna, you can thank this dude because now I guess I don't have to dump you.

"N-no! P-please... *Sniff*" I look around some more before I see a book and a guy behind the book.

"REALLY?!" The person got startled and threw the book up in surprise.

"Oh.. Sorry." I took one look at this guys face and I think my heart just beat a couple of times. How can this guy be so cute? The tears rolling down his cheeks actually want to make me help him. Not laugh. I looked at his other features. Blond hair, light blue eyes, a womanly body. Perfect! I decide to make a move.

"Are you okay?" (Marshall)

"Oh, umm... Yeah!"

"You don't look okay." (Marshall)

"Oh! It was just the book. It was so heartbreaking it actually made me cry."

"Oh, the classic _'The Fault In Our Stars'_. Yeah, this was a pretty sad book. The author is amazing. By the way, what's your name? And how come I haven't seen you around?" (Marshall)

"Finn! And because I'm usually in the library just reading and I'm usually really quiet. What's your name?"

"Marshall Lee."

"So I take it that your my sister's boyfriend?"

"Wait, Fionna, is your sister? How come she never told me?"

"Because she's embarrassed to tell her friends about me. I'm a geek. Heheh." He rubbed his eyes and went to get the book that was still lying on the ground.

"So you like to read?" (Marshall)

"Yeah, but I can be cool sometimes." He gave me a grin. Cute.

"I have this best friend named Jake and he and Lady Rainicorn are currently going out. But when ever he doesn't have a date with her, he usually just hangs out with me." (Finn)

"Oh." (Marshall)

"What? Already think I'm boring?" (Finn)

"No! It's just that... Nevermind." He gave me a look and continued to pack his stuff in his green backpack. When he bent to pick his backpack up, he bent down and faced his ass to me. Damn. I almost fainted. His ass is by far the best out of all the people that I've dated. Once he finished picking up his bag, he put it on.

"Well, I'm going to leave this place. I'm gonna go to go get something to eat. Coming with me?" (Finn)

"You're going to ditch school?" (Marshall)

"Well, yeah. There's nothing to do here. I'll just tell them that I was sick." (Finn)

"Then sure. I'll come along." (Marshall)

"Come on then!" He left the library then the school and leaded me to a bakery. It was nice. We got food and I got to find out a few things about this boy. He's actually not boring, like he said. He can ride a skateboard and he showed me some moves on it. After a few more minuets of talking, we called it a night and left. I called Fionna telling her that I left already so she doesn't have to wait for me. I left for my house and took a nice shower then went straight off to bed. Finn. He's quite interesting. I'm going to check him out.

* * *

PinkNinja: Done! Look forward to the next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

PinkNinja: So I didn't know you guys were actually reading this but here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V.**

Damn. It's morning already? I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face and etc. After I was done I dressed for school and left. Once I got to school, I was greeted by Fiona with a kiss. How long have we been dating? Ahh, for too long I guess. I need the excitement now. Her tears, her pained expression. Just thinking about gets me turned on. I'm a freak. So what? I don't give a fuck. I guess I'll have to tell her today. She was just about to leave until I took her hand.

"Hmm? What is it Mar-"

"I'm breaking up with you." Her eyes widened.

"What? But I.. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" That was it. That was her breaking point. Ahh, her face. That pained expression. Her tears. All of these things just turned me on. She threw her things to the floor and ran away.

"Wait, don't go~" I laughed. That was fun. I certainly had fun 'dating' her. Now, on to my next target, Finn. I bet his tears would be better. A more pained face. If I'm going to see that beautiful face stained with tears then I'm going to have to treat this 'relationship' with care then drop it once it has gotten to big. I laughed again.

* * *

PinkNinja: This is a shorty. Sorry. Reviews will help me on though! Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story just yet! Give me some more time. I still have other stories than this! Next chapter will be coming up though!


	3. Chapter 3

PinkNinja: Woah. I didn't know that people were actually reading this! Damn. Time to start the chapter!

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I was in the library again, continuing to read _'The Fault In Out Stars'_ until I heard someone come in. I set my book down.

"Who's there?"

"Just a little someone." I immediately knew who it was.

"Oh, hi Marshall."

"Yo, Finn." He came over to me and being me I didn't care what he was doing until he grabbed my face and turned it so that I was facing him.

"Okay, what do you-" I felt something soft touch my lips and my eyes widened. What the hell was he doing? I pushed away from him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Stop screaming and it was a kiss, duh." I covered my mouth while feeling my cheeks heat up.

"But aren't you dating my sister?"

"She broke up with me." I was surprised. Fionna broke up with HIM? But he's so.. GAH! Nothing! I wasn't just now thinking that he was hot. NO WAY!

"What, why?" I asked him. I really wanted to know.

"Something about it's not me, it's her. That crap." I almost fell out of my chair.

"Really? She used that line to break up with you?" I laughed.

"So that's why you kissed me? Well I'm sorry but if you want me, then you got to take me out first."

"So what I'm hearing is that you're willing?" I blushed.

"Look, are you going to take me out or what?"

"Yea, yea, sure. So Finn, would you like to go out with me?"

"No." He was confused.

"Don't just ask me out randomly. Get to know me. You know, that stuff."

"Ahh, so you're a romantic." I nodded.

"Well then, I'll get to know you. Then it's that date." I nodded again.

"Good luck." He's going to need it. No one has ever gotten me into dating them. I may be called a ladies man because face it, adorableness doesn't come around that often. And I am one fine cutie if I do say so myself. People would always ask me out, girl or guy, and I would gladly refuse.

"I'll need all the luck I can get, Finn" He winked at me then left. What was that? I continued reading my book but I couldn't help but smile, even when I know the saddest parts are going to come. Good luck Marshall.

* * *

PinkNinja: Sorry for another shorty! I'm trying ;~; Next chapter is coming up though.


	4. Chapter 4

PinkNinja: Okay, okay, I'm so sorry for not working on this story in like forever but I had my reasons!

Marshall Lee: And what were the reasons, if I may ask?

PinkNinja: Umm... Let's just start the chapter!

Finn: No reason. Low, so very low Pink.

PinkNinja: (._.)

* * *

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V.**

It was the weekend and I thought about Finn. So I guess I have to go slow with this one. Now what would he like? Flower's? No, too girly. Chocolate? Maybe. Tickets to carnival? PERFECT! Wait, where did I get these? Nevermind that, I need to get my plan started. So, carnival tickets huh? And chocolate maybe? Good enough right? Yep. Good enough. I bought some 'fancy' chocolate and called Finn.

"Hey Marshall, what's up?"

"Yo, wanna come to the carnival with me? I got tickets!"

"Yea sure! Just pick me up at my house okay? I live with Fionna so you should know where that is."

"Good, because I'm already outside your house looking through your window as you're changing clothes."

"Yeah, yeah- wait WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I saw Finn looking outside his window at me. He then quickly drew the curtains together, not being able for me to see him.

"Aww, why did you have to do that Finny? I wanted to see more of that hot bod of yours." I swear I could hear him blushing. (I don't know how.)

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" I could tell he was done changing as I heard shuffling in the background and I saw him coming out with a flustered face while hanging up and putting his phone away.

"You're a jerk and a pervert, you know that?" He huffed and pouted cutely while crossing his arms and turning his head the other way from me. I took his chin to face me and brought my mouth next to his ear.

"I know but you still love me." I whispered huskily into his ear. He immediately moved back and blushed even harder.

"Ahh, WHATEVER! Let's just go!" he walked ahead of me then stopped and turned around with a pout.

"You have no idea where to go, right?" Finn nodded and I laughed. I took his hand and just told him to follow me. Throughout the whole walk, he didn't say a word. Once we got to the carnival I gave him a ticket to get inside and the chocolate I bought for him.

"T-thank you!" He took the offered chocolate and opened it to take a bite. We got inside the carnival and after a few bites he looked at me and offered some to me.

"Want some?" I saw that on his cheek, near his mouth was a bit of chocolate. I nodded at his offer and took his hand and leaned my face near his mouth and licked the chocolate off.

"Mmm~ Tasty." I smirked as I saw him blush, once again. He cupped his cheek and kept on staring at me.

"Y-you... YOU PERVERT!" He screamed as he turned to leave. I grabbed his wrist before he could walk.

"Wait! I'm sorry..." He looked back for a second then faced the front again.

"I.. I forgive you but, you owe me!" He huffed then dragged me to one of the roller coasters.

"Ride this with me!" He pointed at the roller coaster that went up then dropped down with screaming people.

"Sure, whatever." I shrugged and he dragged me to wait in line. Once it finally got to us, we got seated and waited for it to go.

"You know, if you get scared you have me to cling to." I grinned.

"Like I'd get scared!" The roller coaster started and it started to go up. Slowly and slowly. I looked at Finn and I saw that he was trying his best to not be scared. It got up to halfway and I could see Finn already breaking. Three fourths up and Finn was struggling to get out of the seat. Once we reached the top it stopped.

"Now's my chance! I'm dropping out!" I saw Finn still trying or struggling with his seat so I stopped him from getting out and the coaster had dropped. Finn was screaming while I wasn't that scared. I kept my poker face and Finn was holding on to me for dear life. The ride eventually stopped and when we got off we were handed pictured when we were on the ride. Just like before, I had my poker face while Finn was holding on to me scared. I laughed when I saw the picture and Finn had his head down.

"Come on dude, cheer up. It was just a ride." He looked up and I saw tears. My eyes widened.

"D-don't e-ever bring me to a r-roller coaster ride e-ever again." I nodded and kept staring at his tear stained face. Why did this hurt me? Why am I feeling sad? Aren't I usually happy? I'm not supposed to feel happy. I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts.

"O-okay, now stop crying Finn. You look like a girl." I joked.

"I do not! I look like a manly girl! Wait.. forget that!" I laughed holding my sides.

"Well then manly girl, what do you want to do next?" I rubbed a tear from my eye from laughing so hard.

"Umm... Let's take photo's!" He dragged me off to the nearest photo booth and brought both of us inside. I paid for it and we started taking pictures. One was us smiling, a normal picture. Another was us doing poses. Another was bunny ears, next was silly faces, and then was laughing. I had an idea for what the last picture would be. I quickly rook Finn by the shoulders and placed my lips on his. He was surprised at first but quickly kissed back.

_SNAP_

That was the last of the pictures. We headed out and took the pictures. We had more time to kill so next was winning some prizes. Easy. Wait nevermind, not easy. I spent some time winning Finn some prizes and managed to get a small white bear with heart shaped ears and a big panda with heart shaped ears too. I decided to give them both to Finn but he insisted that I keep the small white bear. What could I say to a face like Finn's? I couldn't say no so I just kept it. Since the sun was still kind of out but going down, we decided to just hit the last ride which was the Ferris Wheel. It would be a great place to see the sunset with Finn. We got on and I was right, when we were on the top, the sun was setting and Finn couldn't take his eyes off it. Well, I couldn't take my eyes off Finn. It was the most perfect view you could've seen of him. The sun was shining at Finn like it was meant for him. I couldn't take me eyes off him. He was so.. beautiful. I didn't notice that I was already walking over to him and turned him around to place my lips on his. I think, I've fallen in love.

* * *

PinkNinja: And here is your chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

PinkNinja: Okay! I'm back with a new chapter! :D

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

What am I feeling in my chest? I feel.. happy. Being with Marshall, makes me happy. Really really happy. Do I? Do I love him? I... I love him. He stopped kissing me to breathe then looked me in the eyes before saying sorry.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking." He let go of my shoulders and I felt sudden coldness. He turned back to sit on the opposite side but I stopped him, grabbing his hand. I looked down on my lap so that he wouldn't see me blushing.

"No.. It's okay.. I didn't mind it." I looked up at him to see him blushing too and I quickly let go of his hand. He took my hand again and looked me in the eye.

"Finn... I have something important to say. I know that you wanted to take things slow but.. I think... I think that I love you. And I don't want to be just friends. But only if your fine with it!" I looked at him for a while then laughed.

"W-what's so funny?!"

"I didn't say to take things slow. I said to make it romantic! And if this wasn't romantic then I don't know what is!"

"Well, a candlelit dinne-"

"Do you think that I'm a girl?! Being romantic isn't about spending money, it's when both of us have fun together. And today, I really had fun with you."

"Yea I guess so. So..."

"Yes, you can take me out."

"And be your boyfriend?"

"Yes. If you can do something like this again with me."

"Of course!" He laughed then took me in for a hug. He then lift my chin up and kissed me. His lips were so smooth and were pressing against mine. He licked my bottom lip and I allowed entrance as he stuck his tongue inside my mouth, exploring my wet cavern. I moaned as he played with my tongue, dominating me. His lips left mine as we parted to breathe. I could feel myself blushing intently.

"Oh, the ride stopped." He pointed to the window showing two girls that we're working the wheel now completely stopped working and were looking at us with a blush sprawled across their faces. I blushed even more then took Marshall's hand to leave.

"Let's go!" I dragged him out and made him take me home for embarrassing me like that. Once we got back, we bid farewells.

"Bye Marshall."

"Bye Finny." I turned to leave and started to walk for a few seconds then turned back to run to Marshall as he was walking away and turned him away to peck him on the lips. Then I ran back to my house.

"Bye!" I ran quickly back to my house, hoping that he wouldn't see me blushing. What am I? A girl? Whatever. I'm looking forward to my new found boyfriend on our next date.

* * *

PinkNinja: Sorry it's a shorty! :P See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

PinkNinja: I am back! (Finally :D) OMG. I WAS WRITING AT LEAST A PARAGRAPH AND MY COMPUTER FAILED ON ME. IT JUST CLOSED EVERYTHING WITHOUT ME DOING ANYTHING! WHAT THE HELL? WORSE OF ALL, I FORGOT TO SAVE!

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V.**

I've never really... liked anyone before. So this is a new experience? All the others that I have dated either ended too early or was just for fun. Seeing Finn cry, hurt me for some reason. I never want to see that face again. It hurt somewhere in my chest. And I couldn't stand it. It was throbbing and it squeezed making me feel uneasy. But why does it make me feel at ease when others cry? This isn't right. I don't understand. What's going on? I think I'm going crazy.

"Hi Marshall!" Oh, it's Finn. I turned around to see him walking towards me.

"Hey Finn." He made me happy for some reason. I want to be around him more. He makes me so relaxed. Even sex won't make me relaxed or feel what I'm feeling right now for him! Though, he would be better in bed. WAIT, WHY AM I THINK ABOUT THIS? HE IS PRACTICALLY A SHOTA SO I'M PRACTICALLY A PEDO! Although he's a virgin and a cute virgin at that but... NO! GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD! I shook my head and Finn finally got up to me.

"Marshall? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Finny." I placed a kiss on his lips and he blushed. This kid, I wanted to pounce on him right there and just rip off his shirt and pound him- WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! STOP! STOP! BACK UP!

"Marshall? Are you sure you are okay? You started spacing out. And kind of drooling." He gave out a giggle. So. Damn. Cute.

"Uh, just day dreaming. Yeah! Sorry." I wiped my drool off and took his hand at which he blushed to.

* * *

PinkNinja: Ah, this part got cut off. ._.


	7. Chapter 7

PinkNinja: OMIGOSH I'M BACK! CHEERS! To be nice, I'm going to put a lemon here. Because I'm so sorry. I have neglected this story for too long!

* * *

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V.**

These past few weeks have been so fun. With Finn around, he makes me so.. ugh! Just so... good and... nice. I felt like I didn't need anymore tears. Just his happiness and love. I've never felt like this before. It feels so easy.

"Marshall? What are you thinking about?" Finn looked at me with questioning eyes, which I found quite adorable.

"Just about you. About us." I gave Finn a smile and he smiled back. He brought his lips closer to mine and kissed me. I licked his bottom lip, asking for permission. He let me in and I explored his hot mouth. We stopped kissing after a while to breathe although I wouldn't mind going a bit longer. We were in the park, just lying down on the grass and watching the nighttime stars. His head was resting on my chest and I nuzzled his soft golden locks. Even if we were outside, I wouldn't mind taking him right here and now. I wanna just see him wriggling underneath me as I slowly slide into him, making him tremble and shudder. Hearing him moan out my name and saying, 'Yes, yes! Faster! Harder!' and just losing it. Finn was just so cute.

* * *

I got home and quickly went to sleep, hoping for another day with my Finn.

_"Finn? Where are you?" I was in a dark room with no light to let me see my cute Finn's face._

_"I'm right here Marshall!" Suddenly the room brightened up and I saw the most sexiest thing alive. It was Finn, on a bed, with nothing but lingerie on.  
_

_"Well what are you doing? Come over here and just take me Marshall!" Really? Finn was going to let me finally? I went closer to the bed and got on. I then quickly pushed my lips towards his and kissed him roughly but passionately. I asked for permission and he let me in his hot mouth. I dove my tongue in and explored his wet mouth. We let go to breathe, with only a string of saliva connecting us. I looked at him and saw his half lidded eyes, just longing for me to take him. I hadn't realized when I took my clothes off but I did. _

_"Finn, are you really sure about this?" He gave a slow nod._

_"Alright then." I took ahold of my member and positioned myself at his tight hole. And very slowly, I pushed in. He gave out a shaky moan and told me to stop and let him get used to it. I was as happy to give him as much time as needed. When he finally nodded, meaning that he was finally ready for me move. I brought it out slowly, and thrust back in, not wanting to hurt him. We were having a good time until,_

_"M-marshall? What are you doing?" At the door way stood Finn. I looked down and saw Fionna gasping and moaning.  
_

_"Wait Finn, this.. this isn't-"_

_"Save it Marshall! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Ah, he was now crying. Suddenly, it became hard to breathe. Everything turned black, it was just me and Finn. I couldn't breathe as Finn turned to walk away. I tried to reach out to him, wanting to shout out 'NO!' but I couldn't talk. My eyes felt heavy, I tried to keep them open but they were just so heavy. I couldn't fight it._

I opened my eyes and sat up, sweat pouring out from me. This was one of the few times that I had nightmares. I was so scared. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Do you know how it feels to be so close to death, then wake up as nothing happened? When I get nightmares, I feel as if I'm human again. Not a vampire. But then it gets hard to breathe, hard to stay awake, hard to stay alive. I'm so close to death and then I wake up with sweat pouring from me. Normally, this doesn't happen often. My last nightmare was probably 5 years ago. I put my hand on my forehead and shook my head a bit, trying to just forget about it. Finn, just what exactly are you doing to me?

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.  
**

Is it weird that I dreamt that Marshall was cheating on me? He told me he didn't love me, just faked his feelings. I didn't believe him. Though I felt as if I could just break apart easily, I kept myself together and refused to believe this. After all, I could trust Marshall right? Right? What am I saying? Of course I can! He's been loyal to me for so long now! Why am I fretting over stuff like this? All I need is him with me right now, yes, that's what I need. I feel better already. I just need to remember, I can trust Marshall.

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

Why am I still thinking about Marshall? He dumped me! But I still li-love him. Something about him makes me so.. in love. I'm not quitting! I'm going to get Marshall to be mine if that's the last thing I do! And I'm not going to give up!

* * *

PinkNinja: Sorry that it's short and really sorry that this came out really really late! I can't make promises that the next one will be faster because school is coming up.


End file.
